Beautiful dangerous
by schezar
Summary: Series de one-shot que no están ligados entre sí, basados en canciones o videos de estas mismas, serán historias de reencarnación o AU Ereri/Riren. La primera historia trata de que Levi es un guitarrista famoso y Eren es un fan acosador, Eren recuerda lo que paso en su otra vida, Levi por su parte no recuerda nada. Soy malo para los summary.
1. Beautiful dangerous

Es el primer fanfic que escribo de SNK, y el segundo que escribo en toda mi vida, así que no se si les guste la verdad, pero denle una oportunidad.

Mas notas al final :)

 **Pareja:** ErenxLevi/Rivaille

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeky no kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Eren yandere.

* * *

" _Y ahora la noticia que todos estaban esperando, hoy en una gran conferencia de prensa sobre el nuevo álbum de la banda No Name, el famosísimo guitarrista de la banda anuncio su compromiso con la vocalista de la misma banda, así es chicas el mismísimo Levi se ha comprometido con Petra Ral, anunciaron que en un mes celebraran la boda, seguro esto desilusionara a varias de sus fans, pero realmente hacen muy bonita pareja, ella es muy afortunada… en otras noticias…"_

\- Así que esas tenemos heichou – Dice al momento que quita las noticias y pone un DVD de No Name, mientras se seca el cabello puesto que acaba de salir de ducharse, está con el torso desnudo y las gotas de agua descienden por su marcado abdomen hasta llegar a la toalla que tiene enrollada en la cintura – tu eres solo mío, me perteneces desde hace 2000 años solo a mí.

Eren Jaeger, 17 años, actualmente vive solo puesto que acaba de ingresar a la universidad en una ciudad diferente a la que residen sus padres. Su departamento era algo pequeño, entrabas por un pasillo que daba a una mini sala, al lado la cocina, un baño y su habitación. La cocina y la sala siempre estaban limpias y ordenadas, pero su habitación era otra historia. A pesar que esta solo contaba con una cama, un buro, el closet y una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba el televisor, realmente era un desorden. Había varios pósters, fotografías, recortes de noticias y revistas pegados por todas las paredes, regadas en el piso, toda la habitación estaba tapizada de imágenes de Levi, su ropa también se encontraba por todas partes. Así como también restos de comida, incluso algunos insectos habían decidido hacerle compañía.

Cuando al fin termino de secarse busco entre una pila de ropa lo que se pondría para salir, ya que hoy sería una gran noche. Había conseguido información de donde se llevaría a cabo la despedida de soltero de Levi.

Primero agarro unos bóxers blancos, un pantalón negro ajustado lo cual resaltaba su lindo trasero así como sus firmes piernas, se coloco una camisa igual de color negro súper ajustada la cual no abotono hasta arriba, eso hacía que sus pectorales quedaran un poco al descubierto y como se le pegaba bien al cuerpo se miraba un poco acinturado. Por último se peino y perfumo para verse completo en el espejo, era realmente sexy.

\- Espera por mi heichou, prometo siempre estaremos juntos – pensó mientras salía de su departamento cuando escucho una voz conocida.

\- ¿Eren a dónde iras vestido así? –pregunto Mikasa sin poder apartar la vista de su mejor amigo, ella siempre había estado enamorada de él y al verlo arreglado de esa forma le alborotaba el corazón y las hormonas.

\- Estemmmmm… - no sabía que decir y entonces vio venir lo que sería su salvación – Armin.

\- ¿Armin? – preguntó algo confundida.

\- Si, ahí viene, saldremos a una noche de chicos, verdad Armin? – le dice mientras abraza a su pequeño amigo rubio y este solo asiente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Mikasa? No sabía que nos acompañarías.

\- No, yo no creí que fueran a salir hoy, la verdad solo le traje algo de comer a Eren ya que su mama me lo encargo mucho antes de que viniera acá con nosotros – dice mientras voltea para ocultar un poco su sonrojo.

\- Ohhhh Mikasa realmente eres un ángel, deja la guardo antes de irme.

Eren entro rápido a su departamento, guardo la comida en la nevera, cerro bien. Después de despedirse de Mikasa se dirigieron al antro donde se encontraría con su amado Levi.

\- Oye Eren, ¿Pero cómo vamos a entrar si eres menor de edad? Y además…

\- No te preocupes – interrumpió a su amigo antes de que siguiera con pretextos – ya tengo todo planeado – dijo mientras sacaba una identificación falsa.

\- Pero usar eso es malo Eren – A pesar de ser mayor que su amigo, Armin siempre fue un poco mas miedoso – ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de entrar aquí? Pronto tendrás la edad para poder entrar.

\- Hoy es un día muy especial Armin, hoy haré realidad mi sueño.

\- ¿Tu sueño es poder entrar a este antro?

\- Algo así…

A pesar de que Eren aun tenía cara de niño, pudieron entrar gracias a que él es muy alto, la identificación que consiguió también era muy buena y por otra parte los guardias solo querían manosearlo con el pretexto de verificar no trajera nada indebido. Una vez dentro se perdió de vista de su amigo y se dispuso a buscar a su presa. Anduvo por todo el antro robando miradas tanto de hombres como mujeres a los cuales no les dio importancia, el solo iba tras una persona la cual no tardo en encontrar. Ahí estaba, frente a él, sentado en uno de los sillones VIP con varios amigos y unas cuantas bailarinas exóticas del mismo local.

Rivaille, edad desconocida, casi nunca se deja ver en público, cuando canta o da conferencias siempre sale con vendas en el rostro, además de que por el tipo de corte que usa el cabello le cubre un poco los ojos, él prefiere mantenerse en anonimato para no mezclar su vida privada con su vida artística. Por lo tanto las personas no saben que Levi y Rivaille son la misma persona, así que él puede disfrutar ir a cualquier lugar sin que sus fans lo acosen. Pero Levi no contaba con que Eren lo conociera de hace 2000 años y que ahora lo estuviera buscando.

Bien, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar su atención. Siguió caminando hasta que por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron. Cuando Levi miro a los ojos a Eren quedo fascinado, algo en esa mirada lo retaba, el no podía despegar su vista de Eren, no era solo que el chico fuera realmente guapo y sexy, la mirada que le estaba dando era claramente una invitación, a la cual algo dentro de él hacía que fuera imposible rechazarla. Eren camino hasta la barra y se sentó cruzando un poco las piernas. Luego volvió nuevamente su mirada a su presa la cual no hizo más que levantarse de donde se encontraba y seguir al chiquillo de hermosos ojos verdes.

Cuando llegó a la barra, se sentó al lado de Eren y pidió un trago, justo iba a decirle algo a Eren cuando una de las meseras se le acerco a preguntarle algo, Levi volteo para atender a la muchacha entonces Eren aprovecho la distracción para poner algo en la bebida de su heichou. Cuando la mesera se fue le sonrió de forma seductora mientras le daba a beber para luego darle un beso. Levi se sintió mareado y comenzó a ver todo un poco borroso, se sentía como si flotara, se sentía ausente. La droga comenzó a hacer efecto rápidamente.

Aprovechando que Levi no sabía lo que hacía y se dejaba llevar por él, lo condujo hasta fuera del antro, se veían de lo más normal, nadie sospecho nada puesto que parecían una pareja de enamorados. Al salir pidió un taxy, el cual los llevo hasta su departamento.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estoy? – pensó Levi, medio abriendo los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas aún.

Cuando al fin pudo abrir bien los ojos se encontró con un desorden, se encontraba en una habitación sucia, con lo poco que podía distinguir con la tenue luz que había se dio cuenta que dicha habitación se encontraba llena de recortes e imágenes de él mismo, intento levantarse pero no pudo, maldijo internamente al darse cuenta de que se encontraba atado de pies y manos a una cama, y no solo eso, se encontraba solo en bóxers. De fondo se escuchaban las canciones de su banda, miro al televisor y ahí estaba un video de sus conciertos.

\- Parece que al fin despertó heichou – dijo al entrar a la habitación con un frasco de crema batida en las manos.

\- ¿Tu? ¿Qué demonios es esto? – preguntó un poco alterado.

\- Siempre me ha gustado cuando me habla así heichou – contestó con una sonrisa mientras se subía a la cama y se sentaba a horcajadas en el – no tienes por qué tener miedo, nunca haría nada para lastimarlo – susurro en su oído y mordió ligeramente su oreja, lo cual estremeció al mayor.

Agarro una fresa de las fresas que se encontraban en el buró al lado de su cama, se la puso en la boca y compartió con Levi, esté no sabía realmente como actuar así que decidió seguirle el juego y compartió un beso nuevamente con Eren.

\- Me encantas heichou – susurro nuevamente mientras se desabotonaba la camisa.

\- ¿Por qué me dices así? Yo no… – sus labios fueron silenciados por una cinta.

\- Shhhhhh, no digas nada, solo disfruta – al decir esto Eren ya se encontraba en bóxers también y con el frasco de crema batida dibujo una línea desde el pecho de Levi hasta donde se encontraba su bóxer.

Comenzó con la labor de lamer la crema batida que se encontraba en el cuerpo de su amado, Levi por su parte se sentía raro, le gustaba todo lo que hacía Eren, pero la situación no era muy agradable, había sido secuestrado, pero lo disfrutaba. Agradecía que tuviera puesta la cinta en la boca, si no varios gemidos hubieran escapado ya de su boca delatando lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Heichou se ve que lo está disfrutando – dijo mientras lamía su pene erecto por encima del bóxer.

\- _Mierda_ – pensó.

Lentamente bajo el bóxers liberando su potente erección – Tan grande como recuerdo – lo metió a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo – bien ahora quiero escucharlo gemir – dijo mientras quitaba lentamente la cinta y restregaba su erección contra la de Levi.

\- No, detente – intentaba resistirse.

\- Realmente quiere que me detenga, parece que su cuerpo no opina lo mismo – volvió a su labor de felación arrancando varios gemidos de la parte contraria – al parecer le gusta igual que a mí – Levi no supo de donde la saco, pero Eren comenzó a tomar fotos con una cámara.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo molesto.

\- Sonría para mí – dijo mientras seguía fotografiando el cuerpo excitado y desnudo de su heichou.

\- Para con eso….

\- Ohhhh ya comprendo, quiere que siga en lo que nos quedamos – se volvió a sentar a horcajadas en el, Levi se estremeció al sentir la piel suave de las nalgas de Eren sobre su pene.

\- Detente con esto, no sigas

\- ¿Enserio quieres que me detenga? – Se mordió su labio al decir esta frase – No creo – agarro el pene de Levi y lo dirigió a su entrada, lo único que tenían de lubricante era la saliva que el mismo había dejado mientras le practicaba el oral – Es tan grande heichou – se quejó.

 _Dios eso se sentía genial, acaso ese chiquillo le estaba entregando su virginidad a él, se sentía tan estrecho, tan caliente, demonios nunca antes había sentido tanto placer al estar con alguien. ¿Quién diablos sería ese niño?, tenia apariencia de ángel pero actuaba como un demonio que incita a pecar, seguro aún ni siquiera era mayor de edad. Sin darse cuenta ya se había dejado llevar por las sensaciones que le estaba provocando y ya estaba gimiendo al compás de las cabalgadas que le estaba dando Eren. Tampoco se dio cuenta de cuando había comenzado a responder sus besos. Lo que ahora quería era tocarlo, acariciar su hermosa piel, recorrer cada parte del cuerpo ajeno. Volvió a maldecir internamente al recordar que se encontraba atado de pies y manos. Eso era una tortura, el no poder tocar lo que tanto anhelaba._

\- Heichou, lo amo, siempre lo he amado y siempre lo amaré – después de decir esto se corrió en el pecho de Levi.

\- Ahhhhhhhh Eren – se corrió dentro del menor al sentir como este se estrechaba al momento de que se vino.

 _¿Eren? ¿Por qué lo llame así? ¿Será ese su verdadero nombre?_

\- Parece que al fin me recuerda – ya se había levantado de la cama y puesto sus bóxers para cuando el mayor reacciono – lamento haberlo ensuciado, ya sé que usted es amante de la limpieza – dijo mientras limpiaba el cuerpo de su amado – sabe, cuando me entere que se casaría con Petra, me volví loco, porque usted es solo mío, y lo que es mío no lo comparto con nadie.

\- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó un Levi un poco asustado mientras miraba como Eren sacaba un cuchillo del recipiente donde tenía las fresas.

\- Así es heichou – delineó con el cuchillo desde el cuello que ahora estaba lleno de chupetones que el mismo acababa de hacer hasta el abdomen siguiendo el mismo camino que sus labios anteriormente – entonces ¿Dónde es que ella le toco?

\- Detente, esto… – fue interrumpido al sentir un dolor punzante en su abdomen – espe… – otra vez sintió el mismo dolor pero ahora un poco más arriba – aghhhhh – ya no pudo decir nada, solo sangre salió de su boca.

\- Esto me duele más a mí que a usted – dijo al dar el último golpe en el pecho – lo siento, pero eres solo mío y de nadie más, nunca me ha gustado compartir. Así tengamos que renacer mil veces más para que podamos estar juntos solos tú y yo, prometo que esperaré por ti.

Por último desató a Levi, le dio un tierno beso en sus labios y se recostó a su lado, abrazando el cuerpo frío de su amado.

* * *

 **Notas:** Bueno este pequeño one shot se me ocurrió del video de Fergie ft Slash, del mismo nombre. Amo a Fergie y la verdad también me encanta esta pareja porque puede tener finales trágicos, y los fics de final trágico son mis favoritos.

Me gustaría dejaran sus reviews para saber cómo lo estoy haciendo, si les gusto, o si de plano se durmieron… tengo otras ideas, mas no sé bien como plasmarlas u.u


	2. Man down

**Disclaimer:** Shingeky no kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** violación.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

Levi Ackerman era hijo de una prostituta en el pueblo de Goslar (Alemania) y sobrino de un vendedor de drogas. Su casa regularmente estaba llena de gente mal viviente, especialmente drogadictos y clientes de su bella madre. Él había aprendido con el paso del tiempo como obtener _"favores"_ de las personas sin dar nada a cambio; solo les daba alas, pero lo bueno lo dejaba a la imaginación. Su madre le había instruido bastante bien y su linda cara le ayudaba sobre manera para obtener sus objetivos.

Tenía un hermano pequeño al cual apreciaba mucho, Farlan era su adoración, probablemente ese lindo niño era el único que conocía la sonrisa real del pelinegro. A pesar de vivir en ese ambiente tan extraño Levi era amante de la limpieza, por ende se encargaba de limpiar toda la casa. Una vez que terminaba con todas las tareas del hogar se disponía a jugar con su amado hermanito.

El Ackerman era muy querido por sus vecinos a pesar de que sabían a qué se dedicaba su familia. Ese cariño se lo había ganado a pulso después de tanto tiempo viviendo en ese lugar y demostrando que a pesar de todo era un buen chico. Cuando salía de de paseo siempre lo saludaba la gente, algunos eran buenos amigos de él, otras personas lo querían emparejar con algún familiar suyo y no faltaban los que se lo querían ligar; pero como mencione anteriormente él solo les daba alas. Tenía diferente tipos de sonrisas, las amables para las personas amistosas y seductoras para los que lo querías ligar. Sabía perfectamente bien cual usar en cada caso.

Era el tipo de persona que a donde quiera que fuera terminaba resaltando por su belleza. También era el encargado de hacer las compras para su hogar y siempre conseguía descuentos, especialmente en artículos de limpieza.

\- Levi, vamos a la fiesta de Annie - chillo Hanji Zoé era la mejor amiga de Levi a pesar de que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero era con la que siempre iba de fiesta.

\- No tengo ánimos de ir hoy - contesto un poco desganado el azabache.

\- Ándale vamos! Vamos! Di que si! - rogaba la chica de gafas mientras zarandeaba al chico.

\- Tsk, como molestas - sin decir más se levanto dirigiéndose a su guardarropa, dándole a entender a Hanji que lo había convencido.

Aproximadamente una hora después ya se encontraban en la casa de Annie, la cual compartía con su novio Reiner. Era un total desastre el lugar, música a todo volumen todas las personas ebrias y/o drogadas bailando apasionadamente. La mayoría de ellos se encontraban besándose y los más atrevidos buscaban un poco de oscuridad para tener un poco más de intimidad.

Cuando llegaron Levi robo varias miradas puesto que era lindo y sexy. No perdiendo el tiempo se dispuso a bailar con su amiga, como de costumbre se acercaban varios chicos a bailar con ellos. De repente el ya estaba bailando con varios chicos, mientras Hanji se había ido con su novio. Levi los complacía bailando con ellos puesto que a eso iba, a divertirse.

Después de varias canciones y algunas bebidas... ya se encontraba completamente ambientado, todo iba bien.

\- Que lindo eres! - susurro e su oído el chico con quién estaba bailando, mientras le abrazaba por la espalda.

\- Gracias - contesto de manera provocativa mientras movía sus caderas sobre la entrepierna de su acompañante provocando una gran erección en este. Seguían bailando y el castaño cada vez quería más.

\- Eres tan ardiente - ya se encontraban bailando de frente, Levi lo estaba dejando ser, hasta que el castaño decidió deslizar su mano dentro del pantalón del pelinegro, cosa que no le agrado.

\- Suéltame - exigió Levi en un tono no muy amigable, pero el otro hizo caso omiso de esa petición y acto seguido lo beso. Forcejearon un poco hasta que el pelinegro pudo soltarse - eres un idiota - acto seguido se dirigió a la salida de la casa, no sin despedirse de varios de sus amigos con una sonrisa.

Ese acto hizo hervir la sangre del castaño con el cual había estado bailando.

\- Eren ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto un rubio pequeño, con cara de niña y ojos azules.

\- Tomaré un poco de aire fresco - salió de la casa donde se efectuaba la fiesta y le pregunto a los que se encontraban ahí afuera hacia donde había ido Levi, le dijeron por donde, acto seguido fue a buscarlo.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo. Sigilosamente lo siguió por un rato, hasta que pasaron cerca de un callejón oscuro a donde arrastro al más bajo.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? Suéltame! - grito enojado Levi.

\- Levi yo te amo, siempre lo he amado - dijo eren mientras intentaba besar al pelinegro una vez que logro acorralarlo contra la pared - ya no puedo contenerme - en el forcejeo Eren logro derribar al pelinegro en el piso.

\- Tú! Suéltame! - suplicaba quejándose un poco del golpe que había recibido.

\- Tanto tiempo lo he buscado, aun puedo recordar su dulce aroma - susurraba al oído del contrario y después se dispuso a besar el cuello de Levi. Con sus brazos recorría las caderas del pelinegro y coloco sus piernas en medio para separar las de Levi. Comenzó a frotar su erección contra la entrepierna del más bajo - esto es lo que ganas por haberme provocado allá dentro - Levi intento golpear a Eren, pero este fue más rápido golpeándolo fuertemente contra la pared y se las arreglo para amarrarle las manos.

Eren le dio la vuelta a Levi acorralándolo nuevamente contra la pared. El castaño frotaba su erección contra el trasero del pelinegro, con una mano recorría el pecho y con la otra se encargaba de desabrocharle el pantalón, mientras seguía besando su cuello de manera desesperada. Una vez que logro aflojar el pantalón de Levi y bajárselo un poco, dejando al descubierto su hermoso y firme trasero comenzó a dilatarlo usando una mano; con la otra intentaba que no se moviera mucho, aunque no era tan necesario ya que cuando lo estrello contra la pared quedo un poco aturdido.

\- Levi eres tan sexy - bajo sus propios pantalones liberando su enorme erección y comenzó a frotarla contra la entrada de Levi - no aguanto más, voy a entrar - sin decir más se la metió toda de un golpe, lo cual hizo que el pelinegro soltara un sollozo.

\- Detente... sácalo... duele! - suplicaba el chico con los ojos llorosos - para! - comenzó a llorar mientras Eren comenzaba a embestir fuertemente.

\- Ahhh, estoy dentro del capitán - gemía Eren al sentir como su miembro era aprisionado por el trasero estrecho de Levi - es genial estar en el interior del capitán - Eren siguió embistiendo fuertemente por un rato sin importarle lo mucho que Levi le pidiera que parara, hasta que por fin eyaculo dentro del pelinegro - Eso fue grandioso - dijo mientras se arreglaba su vestimenta.

Una vez que termino de arreglar su ropa y sin decir más Eren se fue de ahí dejando a Levi en el suelo medio vestido y llorando. El pelinegro salió corriendo hacía su casa una vez que se repuso un poco de todo lo que había pasado. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la habitación de su tío y buscar entre sus pertenencias, hasta que por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

Era un día normal en las hermosas y calmadas calles de Goslar (Alemania). Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana, las personas caminaban alegremente por la plaza del pueblo. Habían varios restaurantes con mesas al aire libre esperando a que los comensales fueran a desayunar y algunos vendedores ambulantes con muy linda mercancía. A pesar de que dicen que los alemanes son muy fríos, las personas de este pueblo sonreían entre sí y se saludaban unos a otros. Era inicios de la primavera, ni muy frio, ni muy caliente; una pequeña ráfaga de viento fresco circulaba de vez en cuando, pero era agradable a pesar de todo.

Sí hubieran puesto atención, habrían notado que en una de las torres del edificio más alto del lugar se asomaba una persona entre las sombras, con una pistola en mano la cual temblaba temerosa. Pero las personas seguían su camino como si nada, ya que no notaban la presencia de esa persona que estaba a punto de perturbar la paz de ese tranquilo lugar.

Intento mantener firme la mano y apunto a su objetivo, el cual era un joven de cabellos castaños que se encontraba junto a la fuente de la plaza principal. Sin pensarlo más, presionó el gatillo haciendo que la bala saliera a toda velocidad impactándose en la cabeza del castaño, derribándolo al instante. La gente que se encontraba alrededor del chico comenzó a correr como loca, temiendo que los disparos continuaran, todos en la plaza estaban atemorizados por lo que acababa de pasar.

La persona que se encontraba entre las sombras no sabía qué hacer, no lo había planeado, no sabía cómo actuar, tenía miedo puesto que había actuado por instinto y venganza, no se había preparado mentalmente para eso; así que al final lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

En la plaza solo se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Eren Jeager.

* * *

 **Notas:**

La verdad había pensado dejar esta historia ahí olvidada, pero pues al final se me ocurrió hacer una serie de one-shot que no estén ligados entre sí o tal vez algunos sí lo estén, y hacerlos basados en canciones o videos de las canciones, donde el final no sea muy bueno ¿Por qué? Pues la verdad me gustan las historias que no tienen final feliz xD

Esta historia fue basada en la canción de "Man down" de Rihana, la cual me encanta y es por así decirlo mi segunda artista favorita, puesto que la primera es Fergie de la historia anterior :3

Para aclarar algo, nuevamente en este one-shot (como en el anterior) Eren es el único que tiene recuerdos de la vida pasada, donde Levi era el capitán, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y Eren era solo un subordinado, los cuales estaban enamorados, pero ahora Levi ha olvidado lo que paso en su vida anterior. Sé que los papeles deberían haber sido al revés, pero pues porque no? Eren también es medio yandere a veces, además que este es un intento de pedir disculpas, puesto que cuando escribí "Beautiful dangerous" apenas iba empezando en el fandom y no sabía muy bien que era Ereri y que era Riren, así que puse "Ereri" en la descripción, cuando en realidad era "Riren" y pues me reclamaron varias personas, así que aquí está el Ereri prometido.

Tengo ya un tiempo pensando esto de hacer varios one-shot de canciones, no lo había hecho más que nada por pereza, pero ya tengo en mente algunas otras canciones las cuales quiero convertir en fics. Si les gusta la idea igual podrían hacerme sugerencias de algunas canciones que ustedes quieran y pues ya vería si puedo hacer un fic de ellas, aunque la verdad no prometo nada.

Me distraigo muy fácil, de hecho hace unos días comencé a ver Naruto Shippuden desde el capitulo 1 y ya voy en el capítulo 227, sé que no tiene nada que ver con el fic o el fandom, pero es para que se den una idea de que me distraigo fácilmente xD

Sé que tengo varios errores, pero la verdad no tengo beta así que lo subo a como sale, lo reviso algunas veces pero pues creo no es suficiente u.u

PD: creo que me quedo más larga la nota que el capitulo u.u


End file.
